staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:25 Historia Studia Pixar (Pixar Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Leslie Iwerks; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Balto III: Wicher zmian (Balto III: Wings of Change); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Phil Weinstein; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Smerfy - Istota Ważniaka, odc. 167 (Essence of Brainy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Garfield i przyjaciele - Nocny koszmar Garfielda, odc. 2 (Nighty - nightmare); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Baranek Shaun - Żadnych tańców!, odc. 45 (5 s. II) (Strictly no Dancing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wallace i Gromit: Kwestia tycia i śmierci (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 O wolną Polskę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2011 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:40 Przybyli ułani; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Robinson Crusoe (Robinson Crusoe); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Rod Hardy; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Polly Walker, William Takaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Rady kobiety pracującej - odc. 4/4 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Spacerkiem przez życie (Just a Walk in the Park); komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2002); reż.:Steven Schachter; wyk.:Jane Krakowski, George Eads, Deborah Odell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy mówi przepraszam, odc. 6 (Timmy Says Sorry); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i łapacz motyli, odc. 41 (Rupert and the Butterfly Collector); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Niania w Nowym Jorku (Nanny Diaries, The) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Shari Springer Berman; wyk.:Scarlett Johansson, Laura Linney, Paul Giamatti, Chris Evans; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zawód: szpieg (Spy Game) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Japonia (2001); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Robert Redford, Brad Pitt, Catherine McCormack; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Żywa tarcza (Body Armour); film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Gerry Lively; wyk.:Chazz Palmintieri, Til Schweiger, Lluis Homar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Wallace i Gromit: Kwestia tycia i śmierci (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Nick Park; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Wrota Europy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Wójcik; wyk.:Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Sitek, Agata Buzek, Piotr Szwedes, Tersa Wójcik, Katarzyna Groniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Sukienka dla Panny Maryi; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Samotne niedźwiadki (Bearcup alone in the woods); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Nie taki znowu anioł (Not Quite an Angel); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Jerry Jacobs; wyk.:Cameron Sturn, Mallory Farrow, Cynthia Gillespie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 XVII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2011 - Tęsknię więc śpiewam; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Le masque de fer); film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1962); reż.:Henri Decoin; wyk.:Jean Marais, Jean-François Poron, Sylva Koscina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1874 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Młode szpady (Young Blades (La Jeunesse des trois mousquetaires)); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2001); reż.:Mario Andreacchio; wyk.:Hugh Dancy, Sarah-Jane Potts, Scott Hickman, Anthony Strachan, Callum Blue; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Stuart Malutki (Stuart Little); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Rob Minkoff; wyk.:Geena Davis, Hugh Laurie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 9/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Powódź (Hard Rain) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Japonia (1998); reż.:Mikael Salomon; wyk.:Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Bohater (Hero); film fabularny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2001); reż.:Yimou Zhang; wyk.:Jet Li, Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Maggie Cheung, Ziyi Zhang; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Blues Brothers (The Blues Brothers); komedia kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:John Landis; wyk.:John Belushi, Ray Charles, Dan Aykroyd, John Lee Hooker, Carrie Fisher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Dla niesłyszących - Święto Wojska Polskiego; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:48 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:02 Bitwa warszawska 1920 roku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:43 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rey - Sobańska, album weselny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:57 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:21 Testament; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Ziembicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:07 Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Rey - Sobańska, album weselny; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Bitwa warszawska 1920 roku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:59 Za kulisami PRL - Piłka nozna lat 70 - tych - odc. 25; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 06:45 TV market 07:00 Przygody Animków (70) 07:35 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy 09:20 Letnia przygoda 11:30 Gospel 13:50 Sezon na słówka 16:10 Trudne słówka 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (120) 20:00 Conan Barbarzyńca 22:45 Sprawca Zero 00:50 Skazany na śmierć (6) 01:35 Zagadkowa Noc (649) 03:00 Zza kamery... (65) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (775) 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1668) TVN 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 08:25 Co za tydzień (509) 08:55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! (12) 10:30 Brzydula (147) 11:00 Brzydula (148) 11:35 Droga do El Dorado 13:05 Dennis znów rozrabia 14:40 Siedmiu wspaniałych 17:20 Przesyłka ekspresowa 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Dom nad jeziorem 22:00 Pamiętniki wampirów (19) 22:55 Szymon Majewski Show (9) 00:00 Dexter (4) 01:10 Co za tydzień (509) 01:35 Naznaczony (13) 02:35 Uwaga! 02:55 Nic straconego 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 05:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 05:50 Galileo (63) - program popularnonaukowy 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Potwór z Loch Ness - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 08:10 TV Market 08:25 Charlie Brown i jego kompania - film animowany (USA,1969) 10:10 Galileo (227) - program popularnonaukowy 11:10 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 3 - komedia (USA,1989) 13:00 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny 13:30 Made in America - komedia (USA,Francja,1993) 15:45 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1980) 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (15) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Półfinał Miss Nastolatek 2011 - widowisko 20:00 Dom dusz - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Dania,USA,Portugalia,1993) 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (15) 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (16) 00:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 01:35 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 03:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 5 (11) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Koń, który mówi (22) 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Dyżur (28) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Królestwo Zielonej Polany. Powrót - film animowany (Polska,1998) 10:00 Odjazdowe zoo (32,33) 10:40 Powrót króla Rock and Rulla - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,Irlandia,2001) 12:10 Odjazdowe zoo (34) 12:30 Magiczna bransoletka - film familijny (USA,2007) 14:30 Duszek z Canterville - komedia (Niemcy,2005) 16:30 Do rany przyłóż - komedia romantyczna (USA,1997) 18:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2009) 19:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (16-18) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (34-39) 20:30 Pomoc domowa 6 (8) 21:00 Pomoc domowa 6 (9) 21:35 Policyjna opowieść - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1985) 23:30 Misja - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,1986) 01:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Dziewczyny na ekran - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Dyżur (28) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:25 Misja Martyna: Polinezja, czyli zdobyć łzę anioła (6/12) 05:10 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę (7/12) 06:00 Na Wspólnej (1020) 06:30 Na Wspólnej (1021) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Ally McBeal 3 (18) 10:10 Półtora gliniarza - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1993) 12:00 Quo vadis (1/2) - dramat historyczny (USA,1951) 13:45 Quo vadis (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (USA,1951) 15:30 Wielka gonitwa - film familijny (USA,1978) 17:45 Książę i aktoreczka - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,USA,1957) 20:00 Czeski film: Wycieczkowicze - komedia (Czechy,2006) 22:25 Fringe: Na granicy światów (13/22) 23:25 Dzika banda - western (USA,1969) 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 20 minut z Marią Koterbską - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1963) 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:05 Bez iluzji - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 09:40 Wiedźmin: Calanthe 10:45 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura: Ingolf Wunder gra Koncert fortepianowy e-moll op. 11 - koncert (Polska,2010) 11:35 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - melodramat (Polska,2002) 13:45 Joe Dassin - koncert (Polska,1980) 14:50 Parasolki z Cherbourga - musical (Francja,RFN,1964) 16:30 Nadzieja - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Niemcy,2006) 18:25 Wszystko może się przytrafić - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 19:15 Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1979) 20:25 Dyliżans - western (USA,1939) 22:15 Lokis. Rękopis profesora Wittembacha - horror (Polska,1970) 23:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Camille Saint-Saens - film animowany 00:00 Malcolm X - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1992) 03:25 Magazyn Komix 04:00 Małe jest wielkie: White Stripes (28) 04:30 Sztuka ekranowania: Czesław Śpiewa 04:55 Poza kontrolą: Potty Umbrella 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1986 08:35 Powstańcy - dzień 15. 08:45 Smaki tradycji: Sierpniowe święta 09:05 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry: Oczami pielgrzymów (3/5) 09:30 Bitwa warszawska - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 10:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Linoskoczki (6/7) 11:00 Polska w reportażu: Praska arka Noego - reportaż (Polska,2008) 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2011 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego w Warszawie 13:10 Siła tradycji: Virtuti Militari 13:30 Spór o historię. Wincenty Witos - prawda i legenda - debata 14:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Ochotnicy roku dwudziestego - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 15:05 Zwyczajny bohater: ks. Ignacy Skorupka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 16:00 Nasz reportaż: Włóczykij 2009 - reportaż (Polska,2009) 16:30 Śladami starej kroniki - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 17:30 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Wyzwolony (7-ost.) 18:30 Było... nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1986 19:35 Ewuśka, wróciłaś! - reportaż (Polska,2006) 20:10 Ułani Andersa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 21:00 Flesz historii (38) 21:20 Ex libris 21:30 Cudownie ocalony - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,2004) 23:05 Historia pana Tadeusza (11) - program dokumentalny 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1986 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Maanam - Róża; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 5/13 - Jak omal nie utonęli (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 1/19 Płacz wilka morskiego; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Leszek Staroń; wyk.:Borys Lankosz, Marta Kotowska, Leszek Drogosz, Klaudia Nawałka, Jagoda Piesak, Jerzy Siwy, Maria Rabczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 37; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Opole na bis - Dedykacje; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 09:30 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 10 Czarny Dunajec; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 415 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Radio Romans - odc. 27/32 - Halo! Halo! Dominika; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 236* Babskie trio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2011 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 35* "Operacja Generał"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 W biegu za życiem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryk Jantos; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2* - W jaskini potwora; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Cud nad Wisłą; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Nowak-Tyszowiecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 27/32 - Halo! Halo! Dominika; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie-Wciągajce zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, M. Sroka; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Andrzej Żarnecki, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Cezary Morawski, Janusz Bukowski, Arkadiusz Bazak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Guitar - Top - Skawalker; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Szansa na Sukces - Norbi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Radio Romans - odc. 27/32 - Halo! Halo! Dominika; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 9/10* Sejf 1-go Pułku Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 415; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1 runda play - off (3) - Betard Sparta Wrocław - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 Cinemax 06:00 Sugarland Express 07:50 W starym, dobrym stylu 09:30 W Kairze 11:00 Intrygant 12:45 To, czego potrzeba do życia 14:25 Terapia 16:05 Gdzie mieszkają dzikie stwory 17:45 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 20:00 Panna młoda w żałobie 22:00 Legion 23:40 Treme (8) 00:40 Dzieci kukurydzy 02:15 Robota 03:55 Już tam byłem Cinemax 2 06:00 Uderzenie gorąca 07:40 Mumia - Grobowiec cesarza Smoka 09:35 Pogrzeb grubej ryby 11:15 Sugarland Express 13:05 Rozsądne wyjście 14:50 Intrygant 16:35 W starym, dobrym stylu 18:10 Mumia - Grobowiec cesarza Smoka 20:00 Gigola 21:45 Zemsta szeryfa 23:40 Cal do szczęścia 01:20 Wariatka 03:15 Na rozdrożu 04:55 Treme (8) 05:30 Najlepsi reżyserzy (51) MiniMini 06:00 Clifford (16) 06:25 Bąblandia (15) 06:30 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (40) 06:40 Opowiadania Muminków (2) 06:50 Małe zoo Lucy (5) 07:05 Bystre Oko (24) 07:20 Pradawny ląd (12) 07:45 Lis Leon (12) 07:55 Miffy (16) 08:00 Mania (11) 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po hiszpańsku (57) 08:15 Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki (9) 08:25 Nouky i przyjaciele (9) 08:30 Mysia (19) 08:35 Tomek i przyjaciele (4) 08:45 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (10) 09:00 Świat małej księżniczki (1) 09:15 Stacyjkowo (16) 09:25 Bob Budowniczy (15) 09:35 Ciekawski George (28) 10:00 Czytanki Rybki MiniMini (9) 10:05 Bawmy się Sezamku (10) 10:30 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (6) 10:35 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek (7) 10:45 Świat Elmo (40) 11:00 Mania (10) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po hiszpańsku (56) 11:15 Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki (8) 11:25 Nouky i przyjaciele (8) 11:30 Mysia (18) 11:35 Tomek i przyjaciele (3) 11:50 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (9) 12:00 Bali (51) 12:10 SamSam (6) 12:25 Adibu (20) 12:30 ABC literkowe chochliki (6) 12:55 Vipo i przyjaciele (9) 13:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (34) 13:20 Lulu i inne zwierzaki (5) 13:30 Marta mówi! (2) 13:55 Świnka Peppa (15) 14:00 Clifford (28) 14:25 Clifford (15) 14:50 Bąblandia (14) 14:55 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (39) 15:05 Opowiadania Muminków (1) 15:15 Małe zoo Lucy (4) 15:40 Bystre Oko (23) 15:50 Pradawny ląd (11) 16:15 Lis Leon (11) 16:25 Miffy (15) 16:30 Świat małej księżniczki (35) 16:45 Stacyjkowo (15) 16:55 Bob Budowniczy (14) 17:05 Ciekawski George (27) 17:30 Czytanki Rybki MiniMini (8) 17:35 Bawmy się Sezamku (9) 18:00 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (5) 18:05 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek (6) 18:15 Świat Elmo (39) 18:30 ABC literkowe chochliki (7) 18:55 Vipo i przyjaciele (10) 19:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (35) 19:20 Lulu i inne zwierzaki (6) 19:30 Marta mówi! (3) 19:55 Świnka Peppa (16) 20:00 Bali (52) 20:10 SamSam (7) 20:25 Adibu (21) 20:30 Clifford (29) 20:55 Czytanki na dobranoc Rai 1 06:00 Euronews 06:10 Aspettando Unomattina Estate 06:30 TG 1 06:45 Unomattina Estat 10:30 A Sua immagine 10:55 Santa Messa 12:00 Recita dell'Angelus da Castelgandolfo 12:20 Don Matteo 3 (12) 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 TG 1 - Economia 14:10 Verdetto Finale 15:00 Il maresciallo Rocca 4 (6) 17:00 TG 1 17:10 Che tempo fa 17:15 Heartland 17:55 Il commissario Rex (1) 18:50 Reazione a catena 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Da Da Da 21:20 Il Grande Torino 23:50 E la chiamano Estate 01:00 TG 1 - Notte 01:30 Che tempo fa 01:35 Appuntamento al cinema 01:40 Sottovoce 02:10 Rai Educational Rewind - Visioni Private 02:40 Zeder 04:20 Il tempo del Palio 04:50 Da Da Da 05:45 Euronews Rai 2 06:00 Indietro Tutta 07:00 Protestantesimo 07:30 Manny Tuttofare 07:55 Eppur si muove 08:05 Capitan Flamingo 08:20 A scuola con l'imperatore 08:45 Battle Spirits 09:10 Winx Club 09:35 Chiamatemi Gio (16) 09:50 American Dreams (6) 10:30 TG 2 10:45 TG 2 - Dossier 11:25 Il nostro amico Charly 12:10 La nostra amica Robbie 13:00 TG 2 - Giorno 13:30 TG 2 - E...state con costume 13:50 Medicina 33 14:00 Ghost Whisperer (12) 14:50 Army Wives (4) 15:35 Squadra Speciale Colonia 16:20 The Good Wife (2) 17:05 90210 (68) 17:45 TG 2 Flash L.I.S. 17:50 Rai TG Sport 18:15 TG 2 18:45 Cold Case - Delitti irrisolti (3) 19:35 Senza traccia (21) 20:30 TG 2 21:05 Squadra speciale Cobra 11 (11) 21:55 Countdown (3) 22:45 Supernatural (12) 23:35 TG 2 23:50 Stracult 01:20 Sorgente di vita 01:50 Meteo 2 01:55 Appuntamento al cinema 02:00 Vento di ponente 2 (1) 03:45 Secondo Canale 04:10 Pensieri di Liberta 05:00 Lezioni Speciali dalla Letteratura al Teatro 05:40 Indietro Tutta Rai 3 06:00 RAI News 06:30 Il caffe 08:00 La storia siamo noi 09:00 Speciale cinema in TV - Cinema d'oggi 09:15 Toto, Lascia o raddoppia 11:10 TG 3 Minuti 11:15 Agente Pepper 12:00 TG 3 - Rai Sport Notizie 12:15 Che sara sara 13:00 TGR - Il Concerto di Ferragosto 14:00 TG Regione 14:20 TG 3 14:45 Figu - Album di persone notevoli 14:55 TG 3 - L.I.S. 15:00 The Lost World 15:40 Chi si ferma è perduto 17:20 GeoMagazine 2011 18:55 Meteo 3 19:00 TG 3 19:30 TG Regione 20:00 Blob 20:15 Alice Nevers - Professione giudice (3) 21:05 Black Dahlia 23:15 TG Regione 23:20 TG 3 Linea notte estate 23:55 Ispettore Wallander (2) 01:25 Appuntamento al cinema 01:30 La musica di Raitre 03:15 Fuori orario. Cose (mai) viste 03:20 RaiNews Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai 3 z 2011 roku